Misconduct
by voicelord
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji knew that things happen in life and they happen for a reason. But Echizen Ryoma smiling? Was it something to do with a certain young lady who used to have braids? Ryoma x Sakuno
1. he smiled

**Chapter 1: He smiled**

_Personalities and characteristics were very interesting topics that one could engage their drifting thoughts to. _

_Echizen Ryoma began to ponder while he continued to stare blankly into the blackboard. _

_He may appear to be the disheartened type of person who did not care about anything besides tennis, but one could be surprised. _

_True, tennis was a very important part of his life and he never did enjoy sharing his inner thoughts with insignificant others. _

_But he was more perceptive and aware of the things that were happening around him in comparison to three years ago. _

_He had broadened his horizens, so to speak._

_...More specifically speaking, his current interest included a certain young senior high school student who seemed to be wearing her long brown hair in a twisted French bun. _

_His lips slowly but surely began to push upwards as he allowed himself the leisure to concentrate on her particular hairstyle, wondering how on earth two chopsticks could actually do that._

* * *

"I keep telling you! Ochibi was smiling!"

Red wasn't exactly Eiji's colour but the acrobat tennis player was past caring as he desperately exclaimed his amazing discovery to his comrades.

Unfortunately, his friends weren't as trusting as he had hoped they would be, even if the circumstance itself _was_ utterly unbelievable.

All they appeared to be interested in was Tezuka's increasing annoyance of the whole situation as his eyebrows began to warp into an unpromising frown, which probably meant it was **not** a good sign to let Eiji continue.

"He wasn't smirking or snorting! His smile was _genuine_!" Another twitching movement of annoyance was all that emitted from the captain.

"Why won't anyone believe me? Oishi, you believe me don't you?" The frantic teenager frantically exclaimed.

However, his best friend of many years could only offer a hesitant smile, which clearly indicated that he wasn't buying into his little story.

Others were less forgiving as they stared into his desperate eyes with looks that could certainly kill. They were not going to forgive him if the captain's wrath fell upon their already exhausted physical forms. They had completed their early morning practices right before classes commenced and they were **not **going to repeat another set of runs during their lunchtime just because of Eiji's hallucination.

As Eiji tried to convince his skeptical team members, a very _furious_ tennis captain interrupted him.

"That is enough Eiji! If you continue with this nonsense, I will personally make sure that you run 100 laps while you are drinking Inui's new mixture!"

...And that was that.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Eiji sunk onto the bench with a visible pout on his face.

The fact that his friends didn't believe him and the idea of drinking Inui's new juice was a combination that certainly ruined his determination as well as his certainty over the whole situation.

Maybe the little brat was toying with him? He could have smiled like that in order to ruin his mental stability for all he knew.

Eiji had been so sure that Ryoma smile when the said senior was passing by the little brat's English class... However, the more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. He let out a nervous chuckle and decided to let the whole idea slip from his mind. After all, Echizen Ryoma smiling? _The very idea of it was preposterous!_

Finally coming to a compromise the members dispersed to carry on with their normal activities, agreeing to meet at the same spot for afternoon practice.

But inconsistent to his previous affirmations, for the rest of the day; the hectic mind of Kikumaru Eiji had continually pondered over the scenario of the little brat smiling. It was safe to say that not a lot of the teachers were pleased with his sudden screams of frustration during every class.

But the said male simply could not get it out of his mind nor let the matter slide.

Hence, when the extremely agitated teenager trudged towards the tennis courts after his _dreadful_ classes, he was **not** a happy camper.

As he suspicisouly eyed the Echizen brat leisurely approaching from a distance, the rest of the members seemed to regard their paranoid member in a weary note.

After the chaos that had occurred during lunchtime, the afternoon practice seemed to have begun in the boys' tennis courts in obvious discomfort that continued to linger in the atmosphere.

The very idea of their youngest player acting like a _normal_ human being seemed a little too surreal...but there was that little possibility that it just might be true.

But for almost three years, they had witnessed him to be of someone who could only use his mouth for speaking sarcastic comments, smirking at his opponents and stating his trademark motto that was along the line of...

"Mada mada dane. What's with the troubled looks?"

With a visible smirk, the youngest tennis player in the regulars announced in his usual tone.

It was as if a spell had broken as the familiar scenarios began to unfold between the members. Momoshiro, with a huge grin on his face, began to counterattack with the words 'ochibi' and 'little brat' included in each sentences. Kaidoh let out a small hiss indicating his satisfaction that clearly disregarded the whole idea of Echizen actually smiling. The rest of the senior members let out an audible sigh and their faces began to fill with amused expressions as they watched their junior members battering back and forth.

"Alright! Twenty laps around the tennis courts!"

As soon as the familiar command was released into the air, the regulars immediately pushed themselves in hopes that they would not become guinea pigs for the latest creation that Inui had spent the whole month mixing and stirring.

However, one particular member was still not satisfied.

Kikumaru Eiji knew he wasn't the _brightest_ when it came to things that involved critical thinking and using one's common sense as well as logic; but he was _determined_ that he might have a reasonable case that was worth presenting to the jury.

He was determined to find out the absolute truth and nothing **but** the truth. He would either be grossly wrong or undeniably right...and he desperately hoped that he was wrong.

_His own sanity depended on it!_

And with such thoughts in mind, the determined detective managed to pull through the gruelling training session. And pretty soon, it was only the regular members left behind to finish their extra lessons while those in the lower groups eagerly made their way towards their respectable homes. Luckily, the pretigious candidates were allowed a short 30 minute break to satisfy their bodily needs in order to continue.

Most had decided to change their sweaty shirts where others slowly walked off to the water fountains.

In the end, Ryoma and Eiji were the only ones who were left behind at the tennis courts.

And true to his word, the acrobat player suspiciously examined his companion as he slowly drained his water bottle.

'I wonder what Ryoma is thinking about right now?'

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Looks like the girl's tennis teams have finished as well. _

_I wonder if the girl's regular team is going to stay a little longer like we are? _

_Thoughts raced through Ryoma's head for his body was pumped with adrenaline due to the practice. _

_Questions disappeared as quickly as they came and new ones began to form in his mind. _

_He deliberately allowed his swift eyes to linger around the other side of the courts searching for something or rather a **certain** someone. _

_"Sakuno! You rocked girl!" _

_A loud squeal allowed him to focus on a certain section of the tennis court. _

_There stood the president of the famous Echizen Ryoma fan club, Osakada Tomoka, and her best friend who was currently in the girl's regular tennis team, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Both were still best friends even in Senior High School and they certainly have changed now that they were both 17 years olds. _

_It certainly wasn't exaggeration to say that heads would turn when those two were near by. _

_Osakada was still the same with her hyperactive attitude but even he could tell that she had matured quite a bit physically as well as mentally. _

_Even he knew that her adoration for him was that of admiration and probably even friendship. He would never admit this to the others but he did consider Osakada as one of his close friends. _

_On the other hand, Sakuno was another completely different story. _

_She had blossomed from a pretty little girl into a strikingly beautiful young woman who was more confident and outgoing. Due to the Sunday practices, she was now a member of the girl's regular team with reasonably good tennis skills. She also began to experiment with her long brown hair and constantly came to school each morning with a surprise in store for everyone by changing her hairstyle everyday. _

_It was one of the reasons why he enjoyed coming to school so much. _

_With those final thought in mind, Echizen Ryoma indulged himself with the last refreshing droplets of water from his drink bottle, allowing his eyes roam over her features one last before._

_...A tiny smile spreading across his usually stoic expression._

_Perhaps they could walk home together after practice? _

_He would certainly make sure of it._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Everyone! He's doing it again! I told you I wasn't lying!"

The frantic screams from Eiji echoed in the deserted boy's tennis courts as Ryoma slowly walked back to the locker rooms to change his shirt.

What the heck was his senpai shouting about?


	2. i knew it

**Chapter 2: I knew it**

It was a bright sunny day.

The birds were chirping and the school was filled with the excited sound of students chattering away.

Amidst the happy occupants, a sleep-deprived Kikumaru Eiji slowly wobbled to the school grounds as he made his way towards the cafeteria in a heap of mess.

It was like a never-ending nightmare and he couldn't distinguish reality from that of fantasy.

Why did things like this have to happen to him? Why couldn't it be Tezuka, Fuji or even Inui? It was all just too unfair and unjust! As he grumbled and cursed softly to himself, he spotted the damned cause of all this predicament; no other than _the_ Echizen Ryoma - who was uncaringly eating lunch with his classmates.

With eyes blazing in fury, the young acrobat glared at the antecedent subject; still not used to the idea of the not-so-little brat socialising with other people.

It had been a major surprise - similarly throwing off a few of Inui's statistical data - to the senior regular members when Ryoma had first arrived at Senior High; very much matured and grown up.

Now, this was not to suggest that he was all happy-go-lucky with clear optimistic views leading his everyday life.

On the contrary, he was still very much the egoistic, arrogant, uncaring tennis prodigy.

But undeniably, he had opened up to his close friends that seemed to consist of Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Kato and Mizuno; as well as the usual regular members.

...Nevertheless, this was least of Eiji's worries. _Far from it_.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So all of us are going to meet at Sakuno's house to study for that English test." Horio concluded.

With those final words, the pact was sealed as everyone affirmed with small gestures of their own.

It had been a traditional ritual since second year in Junior High School for the five of them to meet together for lunch and hold after school study groups whenever there was an important test or exam.

"Ah! I almost forgot," Sakuno exclaimed unexpectedly as she turned her attention to the stoic prince of tennis. "Do you want to go and re-string your other racket today, Ryoma? Mine needs to be looked at as well."

Cat-like eyes narrowed slightly as the occupant internally scanned through his schedule in order to ensure nothing was amiss. Satisfied there were going to be no timetable classes, the said male silently agreed.

"I'll wait for you after tennis practice," and with those simple yet straight-to-the-point words, Ryoma gave a quick nod to the petite teenager who occupied soft hazel eyes framed by dark thick eyelashes. Her long brown hair had been let down as it softly curled around her heart-shaped face and hung delicately down her back.

As the five members went back to their lunches all the while chatting and gossiping about pointless things, the allusive tennis prodigy suddenly arose from the previously seated position, making his way towards the food stand once more.

Everyone eyed him in confusion until everything clicked.

With that, Sakuno frantically stood up to follow the retreating boy. Despite the fact that it was Sakuno and Ryoma's turn on Wednesdays to get deserts for the whole group, the remaining members knew latter individual would always end up buying for both of them. _Some things will never change_.

He came up with the weirdest excuses really.

"You know what? I always assumed that Sakuno liked him, not the other way around."

Kato silently pointed out to the remaining people who were all watching the pair disappear amidst the crowded cafeteria - a protective hand of the taller male guiding the unprotected back of his petite companion.

_Yep, some things never changed_.

"It may have looked like Sakuno liked him during the first years of Junior High, but you all know she was really shy back then," Tomoka quickly came to her best friend's defense while trying to swallow the last portion of her homemade lunch. "I guess others mistook that for some sort of crush or something."

"Probably that's the reason why Ryoma ended liking her so much," Horio replied in a contemplating manner.

"I bet Sakuno was the first girl who treated him the same way she does to others."

It was simply too bad that the said girl was clueless to the point of utter amazement.

"...Those two are never going to change," all three simultaneously concluded with a sigh of finality - watching the oblivious pair slowly emerge from the packed area with delivious deserts resting upon their hands.

The visible pout was apparent in Sakuno's features and instantly, it evidently supported their earlier hypothesis that Ryoma had bought deserts once again.

Unaware of the current flow of conversation, the topics of general interest were having a friendly debate as Sakuno feverishly tried to justify the postive outcomes of Ryoma letting her pay the other half of the deserts next Wednesday.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Echizen Ryoma pondered about the excuse he would use this time while he was choosing the deserts.

They had decided to buy ice cream but couldn't decide what kind of flavour would do justice on such a hot afternoon.

Sakuno had wanted to buy the traditional flavours of vanilla and chocolate but Ryoma thought something different was in order. In the end, they decided to be a little more spontaneous by choosing five different flavours.

Once again, Ryoma had paid before Sakuno could even respond.

"You are going to spoil me one of these days, Ryoma. What will you do if I turn into a spoiled little brat who becomes materialized and utterly greedy?"

...Something that he just **couldn't** picture her as.

Just didn't seem possible.

She was too kind to be greedy and she was much too thoughtful to be a materialized person. The pretty high school teenager was always so sincere in all that she did that he never felt deprived whenever he did things for her. It was just the little things... An instant response of gratification that seemed to come natural for him; a way showing his appreciation as well as his own subtle way of showing his affections to the oblivious young woman.

If she only knew he would gladly spend his entire life spoiling and looking after her.

"I'm sure we'll find a way for you to repay me someday," he replied with a mischievous smirk.

Eiji had been too damn tired to bother with the little brat at lunchtime and he had completely given upon the idea of investigating the whole incident of the Echizen brat smiling _twice_.

It was just one of those things that you just had to let go in life.

Even the afternoon tennis practice did nothing to lessen his significantly darkened mood.

Exhausted and dejected, the uncharacteristically silent acrobat slowly made his way out of the school grounds, until he noticed a certain young tennis player leaning against the school gates.

Practise had finished at least half-an-hour ago... Why was Ryoma still here?

He distinctly remembered the infuriating prodigy swiftly making his way out of the locker rooms...

But even before Eiji could confront the little menace, a familiar brown-haired female had already beaten him to it.

Realisation instantly dawned upon the initially skeptical teenager.

"Looks like Ryoma was waiting for Sakuno..."

But even with those words, the acrobat player could do help but observe the pair in curiosity.

In all truth, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the scene unfolding before his very eyes. But the problem was that it was _too_ perfect. They made a delicious pair with outward features clashing beautifully. The petite female displaying a genuine sign of happiness and affection.

And if the sudden lessening of the usual cold stern expression of the tennis genius was saying anything...

But before further inferences could be deduced, a quick smirk spread across the features of the said prodigy - the kind that the teenager only gave before he smashed the final winning shot.

Without a word, Ryoma's lips lightly descended upon unsuspecting ones; tracing them gently with his own. The kiss was indeed very sweet and chaste. But alas, time seemed to have stopped altogether as Eiji stood frozen solid to the ground as he counted the seconds in astonishment.

And even when the pair slowly broke off contact, or even when Sakuno's face obviously turned a bright shade of pink, Eiji remained immobile.

...But it was only when that bastard issued a genuine smile of - _dare say_ - happiness, the acrobat broke down.

"Why me?! Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!"

* * *


End file.
